


Respect

by Tezca



Category: Aztec Religion, Country Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Aztec god, a country singer and a world full of zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the sparkwrites.tumblr.com March challenges.

It was 2024 and the world has ended in a way, but there was no outside force that caused this. Nothing from space or any of the scary beasts and creatures from the world’s many pantheons. In fact it was more like Mictlantecuhtli’s actions that led to the downfall of humanity, It was the “end of the world” party on December 12, 2012 that was the starting point and the Mesoamerican gods knew Earth would live to see another day, but they all decided to have a party anyways just as an excuse to drunk.

And drunk was the Aztec god of death that night, it was towards the latter half of the party where Mic was taken back to Mictlan via his wife after having too much to drink. He didn’t think too much about it as Mic got this drunk before and nothing happened. The god of chaos was wrong as the next morning it appeared that Mic has done some kind of spell to bring back millions of undead Mexicans spanning across from pre Hispanic to those that died the past year. 

And what was worse was that the zombies started appearing at Mexico City and it slowly went from there, first taking over the capital and then spreading out in all directions. The zombies took the people of Mexico off guard as well as the pantheons. They all wanted to help the government and people fight back, especially Huitzilopochtli, and they all tried everything to stop the zombies from creating new zombies and advancing towards the US and Central America.

Eventually though over the next few years, the zombies reached all of North and South America. A few groups of zombies even made it over to Europe and Asia and all of the world’s armies couldn’t eradicate the problem. They did get something for all their efforts though, not just the armies, but the pantheons too, and that was only half of the zombies were left in the world and pockets of surviving humans here and there. 

Unfortunately for the Aztec god of chaos, his pantheon was one of the unlucky ones in the war against the zombies, about most of them, as hard as they fought, ended up being turned leaving only him, Quetzalcoatl and Tonatiuh left . God knows where they are right now, last he saw him he parted way with his dad to help with the war. In fact that was his goal when he met Martina, to find where Tona and his brother ended up.

“The sun is rising for another day, guess that little ball of fire is still alive…” Tezcatlipoca commented to himself, waking up one morning in his sleeping bag just as the sun was coming up. He then turned around and started to shake Martina awake, “Wake up we got another day of killing zombies!”

“Oh...you couldn’t give me five more minutes of sleep?” Martina teased as she sat up and stretched. Martina knew they couldn’t really waste time sleeping as a horde of zombies could attack them at any moment, so they had to keep moving until they find a more safer place to stow away at for more than one night. She does miss the sleeping in sometimes.

“Nope, given who are you traveling with and the state of the world, can’t allow that to happen…” Tezca quipped back as they both got up to get ready, “So according to my mirror, next city is Vancouver.” 

Martina was putting the last of the bags on the back of their motorcycle when he announced that. As least they didn’t have to worry about the fuel, there were quite a few perks about traveling with a sorcery god, magically fueled transportation with spikes on the wheels was one of them, 

“Great, so that means we get to break out the obsidian bladed chainsaw.” Martina grinned happily. Ever since they both met in Nashville, she had discovered she enjoyed taking down the zombies in interesting ways. Tezca immensely enjoyed that and coming up with interesting weapons as well.

“Exactly!” Tezca said as he got on. He revved up the motorcycle while Martina got on behind him and put her arms around him just as he started off down the road. They both had a good partnership going on with alternate driving duties, who cooks the food and they both usually set up the camp. 

They were on the road for a hour or two on the lonely highway before they stopped on the side of the road to eat some food that Tezca conjured up with his Aztec magic. Martina sat down on the motorcycle while she took a bite of her burrito while Tezca checked out the zombie situation in the city.

And while Tezca did his checking, Martina was still thinking a mile a minute on her own personal conflict. The conflict being was she wanted to properly show how grateful she was to him for saving her ass back there in Boston and just helping out in general through the zombie infested world. She knew what that would entail as Tezca told her about himself and the Aztec mythology in general while they rode across the US.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when Tezca sat down next to her and started speaking, “We have to keep our guard up when we’re going through Vancouver so I suggest we do what we did back in Nashville hightail through and out of the city as fast as possible.”

“Sounds good and I can drive this time.” Martina offered as she faced him. 

“Alright and speaking of Nashville…well you know even though its rare I show my being humble, I still want to um..thank you for shooting down those zombies back in Nashville.”

“Oh anytime...I didn’t want anyone to get taken in by the zombies, lost too many people I knew to the undead…you were pretty badass yourself too."

Tezca laughs lightly a bit in response, “Thanks, all part of being a god, I just hope Tonatiuh and Quetzalcoatl are still around,” Tezca confessed and Martina nodded in understanding, “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Who left to tell?” Martina quipped lightly, laughing before reassuring him she won’t tell anyone.

A few seconds of comfortable silence passed between them before Tezca started speaking, “So you’ve been wanting to show respect to me for quite a while, but you’re worried you might be disrespectful to the other…”

Martina was a little startled and confused a bit before she remember that Tezca could read minds and see into the hearts of men, She was used to it since Tezca had used that to his advantage a few times before, but still it was surprising to have him know about her problem, “What? Oh yeah...I just feel like a simple thank you isn’t enough to show gratitude for what you did back in Boston….from what you said about yourself, you could’ve not done anything but you decided to use your wind power on those gangs of zombies crowding in on me.”

“Yeah I’m pretty unpredictable,” Tezca said nodded a bit, “So you telling me you willing to do our way of showing respect?”

Martina nodded yes before pointing her finger up to the sky, “Yeah, but I have a feeling he might not like me having another god to show respect to.…”

“Nah don’t worry too much about it, he may be a bit jealous, but that's his personality. If people over in India can believe in a million gods then certainly you can be allowed to show respect to two.” 

“Wow thats a lot, I can’t remember that many names…” Martina commented, laughing as she felt more at ease now.

“Neither can we, Quetzal the only one that got the most right on a bet one time and he didn't hit one third of of the names...he got to a thousand before he screwed up.” Tezca shared laughing.

“He did a good job though, remembering that many would be very hard...but they were all one part of a single pantheon…”

“Right now to be honest at this point I don’t care as long as you show respect the right Aztec way,” Tezca admitted, the two standing up as they were finished with eating and about ready to move on, “Or at least about as close as you can in this day and age.”

“Yeah….so bloodletting then?” 

“Yeah and given the circumstances, a knife would do fine in lieu of cactus spines.” Tezca said as he got on the motorcycle behind Martina, who just revved up the motorcycle.

“That sounds doable, thanks.”

“Great. Ready to kick some zombie ass?” 

“Always ready for that Tez.” Martina said with a grin as they started off down the road towards Vancouver and hopefully also towards finding where Tonatiuh and Quetzalcoatl have ended up.


End file.
